The current trend in connector design, for those connectors utilized in the computer field, is to provide both high density and reliable connections between various circuit devices which form important parts of the computer. It is essential that such connectors be highly reliable because potential computer failure may occur if misconnections of these devices occur. Further, to assure effective repair, upgrade, or replacement of various components of a computer system (i.e. connectors, cards, boards, chips, modules, etc.), it is also highly desirable that such connections be separable and reconnectable in the field within the final product, as well as tolerant of dust and fibrous debris. Such capability is also desirable during the manufacturing process for the products.
In order to ensure a good connection, a connector should provide spring tension to maintain the connection and a "wiping action." The wiping action forms a good connection by removing debris from between the connector and the component.
One prior technique for providing connections is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,248,262 issued to Busacco et al. Busacco et al. discloses an electrical connector for interconnecting a pair of circuit members (e.g., a circuit board and a module) which, in one embodiment, includes a housing, at least one flexible circuit within the housing, and a spring attached to the flexible circuit at two spaced locations for exerting force against the flexible circuit to cause the circuit to engage respective conductive pads on the circuit members when the circuit members are moved toward each other (e.g., compressed). The shape of the spring conforms substantially to the portion of the flexible circuit between the locations of the attachment. In another embodiment, a connector for interconnecting such circuit members includes a housing located between the circuit members and an elongated, compressible contact member in the housing with conductive end portions for engaging the circuit members. The contact member occupies a first, pre-stressed position before engagement and moves to a second, compressed position during engagement. The conductive end portions of the flexible circuit in the first embodiment and the contact member in the second embodiment preferably comprise a plurality of dendrites for providing enhanced connections.
Frequently, there are requests to change the pitch of the contact or to depopulate the center portion for chip down applications. Further, it is often necessary to provide for custom designs and easy prototyping systems. The system described in the Busacco et al. reference requires costly changes to plastic molds and flexible tooling to implement changes for custom designs and to provide for prototyping.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a high-density electrical connector providing effective, reliable connections in which the connections are repeatable. It is also desirable to provide a connector that permits custom designs, easy prototyping, and less expensive tooling.
It is an object of the invention, therefore, to provide an electrical connector capable of providing high-density interconnections that are highly reliable and which can be readily separated and repeated if desired. It is another object of the invention to provide connectors which allow for custom designs, easy prototyping, and less expensive tooling.